Revenge
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: Bloom's daughter has the Dragon Fire the Trix wants it badly. One of my first stories. Fixed story No Flames Please


**Revenge**

**By Amy Benton**

**Chapter 1**

**Lavia was placed gently on the ground and her mother bent and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then she stood up and told her maid, Sally, to come over. Once Sally arrived, Lavia was picked up again and placed in Sally's arms. **

**"Please, take my daughter to Earth and find someone whose name is Mandy. Tell her to take care of Lavia and keep her there," Lavia's mom, Bloom, ordered Sally.**

**"Yes, your highness. But where would I find Mandy?"**

**"You will find her in Gardenia where my foster home was," Bloom answered while giving her the directions.**

**"Mommy, what's going on? Why am I being sent away?" little Lavia nervously asked her mother with curiosity in her eyes.**

**"Honey, I am going to put you into hiding because the Trix will stop at nothing to get what they want."**

**Bloom turned around her head as if worried that someone is listening. She turned back to face Sally and Lavia, her eyes full of fear.**

**"Now, go before it's too late. Remember me, okay honey?"**

**"I will. I love you mommy."**

**Bloom sadly watched Sally carry Lavia to the place to be transported to Earth. She twisted around and with long strides she walked back to the palace. Once inside, she went straight to her room and started weeping bitterly.**

**Unexpectedly, the Trix appeared in her suite. Bloom jumped back as she saw the leader's evil eyes glaring with hatred. It was Icy, the cruelest of her sisters and the meanest.**

**"Where is Lavia?" Icy's voice demanded as she stepped forward, "Where is the Dragon Fire?"**

**"You can't have her or the dragon fire. I won't allow it," Bloom spat back at her. **

**"Icy, can have whatever she wants," Stormy said in a gruffer voice. "She will kill you if you don't respond to her questions."**

**"You can tell Icy that she can have a fit for all I care, but I will not answer."**

**Icy was one of the Trix members and the leader. Her dark blue bodysuit with an "I" in the middle and a navy blue long flowing cape, was her witch outfit. She has tall dark blue high-heel boots; icy-blue eyes, long white hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her dark makeup matches her suit. She also has gloves that expose her long dark blue nails.**

** Darcy, her sister, is second in command. She loves the color dark purple, has golden eyes and flowing long brown hair with golden streaks. Her outfit is a strapless dark purple bodysuit with a "D" in the middle, but she has capris instead of pants. Darcy wears purple gloves to hide her fingernails that match her high-heel boots. She also wears dark purple eye shadow over her eyes.**

**Stormy is the most aggressive of the Trix. Her outfit is way different from her sisters; it is a maroon color dress with an "S" in the middle. She wears pink tights and has high-heel shoes. Stormy's hair is in a shape of a storm cloud (hence her name) and has green eyes with maroon makeup. Like her sister, Icy, Stormy has gloves that expose her long maroon color nails.**

**Icy took out her dagger-shaped crystal.**

**"Whisperia, Show me Lavia," Icy said into the crystal and then stepped back to show her sisters.**

**The crystal flashed into a huge screen and the Trix saw Sally carrying Lavia toward the transportation room, then it went black.**

**"WHAT!?" Icy screamed, "WHY DID IT GO BLACK!?"**

**Darcy grabbed Bloom's hand and Bloom gasped in shock.**

"**Her magic is stopping you from seeing where they are going."**

"**You're so dead now," Stormy exclaimed, "Icy will have your head for that."**

**Bloom wedge herself from Darcy's grasp and scrambled out the door, running as fast as her legs can take her. She spun around to make sure no one was following, but no one was in sight. She ducked behind a tree, trying to catch her breath then she waited in silence.**

**Suddenly she was trapped! Darcy and Stormy was behind her and Icy was in the front.**

"**You made a big mistake running away from us. Now any last words," Icy said while having a dagger position near Bloom's chest.**

"**Icy, don't… hurt…Lavia," Bloom managed to say before Icy plunged the cold dagger into Bloom's heart.**

**Bloom felt so much pain, she saw a light shining brightly then she died on the ground in a pool of blood…**

**Chapter 2**

**Sally knocked on the door of the house she was told to take Lavia. A young woman answered the door.**

"**What can I do for you?"**

"**I want you to take this girl into your house and be a mother to her."**

"**Yes, of course. I always wanted a little girl. Isn't this Bloom's daughter, Lavia?" the lady asked while taking Lavia into her arms.**

"**Yes, it is. Her life is in danger."**

"**My name is Mandy, won't you come in?"**

"**No. I have to get back to my homeland and tell the queen her child is safe."**

**With that Sally left with nothing else to say…**

**Four Years Later…**

**Lavia was walking home from school; her light blue bag was hanging off her shoulder. Her fiery red hair was tied up in the back. She looks like a younger version of Bloom.**

_**What a beautiful day,**_** she thought to herself; **_**I wonder what mama is doing.**_

**Once she got to her house and opened the door, she smelled the delicious chocolate cookies, her mama was baking.**

"**Hmm, they look good," Lavia said taking a cookie and a glass of cold milk.**

"**You are allowed to have two, but the rest is for later," her mama, Mandy replied drying her hands on the towel after finishing washing the dishes.**

"**Thanks," Lavia politely said. "How was your day?"**

"**Busy, as usual. Yours?"**

"**Awesome. My teacher says I really have a talent for writing stories."**

"**That's wonderful, sweetie."**

**Lavia went to her room, after having a snack. She pulled out a big textbook which read "Math", and started to answer the problems…**

"**Where is Lavia?" Icy asked frustrated, her sisters looked at her and shrugged.**

"**We don't know," Darcy answered.**

"**Bloom hid her somewhere in this universe. I won't stop hunting for her until I get what I want," Icy told Stormy and Darcy with determination in her harsh voice.**

**Stormy started to pace, then she realized something.**

"**She's on Earth."**

"**What?"**

"**Lavia is on Earth. Bloom was hidden there when she was a baby. Why wouldn't Lavia be there?"**

**Icy glanced up and smiled at Stormy.**

"**You are right," Icy said while Stormy nodded in thanks, "Ladies, let's go to Earth."**

**The Trix laughed evilly and started to pack for their trip to Earth.**

"**We will go to Gardenia and look there first," Stormy told Icy, "because that's where Bloom was."**

**Chapter 3**

**Later in the night while everyone was sleeping peacefully in Gardenia, the Trix appeared near the street Lavia was on.**

"**Of course, it has to be nighttime," Stormy complained angrily.**

"**Shh!" Darcy whispered. "You might wake everyone up."**

"**Now," Icy said while scanning the houses, "Which one was it again?"**

"**It was that one, I think," Stormy said pointing to the first house on the right.**

"**Why don't we wait till morning?" Darcy said, "Then we will be able to see the color of these homes."**

**During the night, Lavia had a strange dream…**

"_**Lavia," a sweet voice called out. **_

_**Lavia saw a young lady with long red hair coming over to her with embracing arms.**_

"_**Don't forget who you are, my daughter," the voice continued, "don't you ever forget…"**_

_**Then she started to slowly fade away.**_

_**Lavia called out, "Wait! Who are you?"**_

_**Then darkness hit like someone has just turned off the sun…**_

**Lavia woke up with sweat drenching her face.**

"**Mama!" she screamed.**

**Her mom was quickly at her side and Lavia jumped into her arms shivering violently.**

"**What's wrong? Are you okay?"**

"**Oh, I had a dream. A woman was in it telling me to remember who I am then everything went black. It felt like the darkness was trying to pull me down into nothingness."**

"**It was just a dream," her mother said softly while gently, brushing Lavia's red hair behind her ear.**

"**I know," Lavia said, "but she looked so familiar like I knew her from somewhere."**

"**Try to go back to sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow. You will be home on your own."**

"**That's fine. I will be alright. Goodnight, mama."**

"**Goodnight, my darling."**

**Then Lavia jumped into bed and fell rapidly asleep…**

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning, her mom had already left for work. Lavia made herself toast with peanut butter and jam for breakfast then sat on the living room sofa to watch her favorite TV show. The doorbell ranged loudly through the quiet house interrupting her show.**

"**Who could that be? I am coming!"**

**Lavia unlocked the door and saw three strangers one with blond hair, one with brown hair and the other with blondish-white hair.**

"**Who are you?" Lavia asked curiously at the one who looks like the oldest.**

"**We are sisters who have traveled a long way and need a place to rest," the oldest replied, her blue eyes sparkling.**

"**What are your names?"**

**The second oldest step forward and responded, "I am Natasha and this is Ravina and Crystal. What is your name?"**

"**My name is Lavia and you are welcome to come in, but my mama is not home."**

**Ravina walked inside.**

"**We won't stay long."**

**Lavia let them in her house, but she doesn't know it was the Trix in disguise!**

**Chapter 5**

**Icy watched Lavia close the door and as she hurried into the kitchen to get them something to eat. While Lavia was out of sight, Icy motioned her sisters to come closer.**

"**We finally found her and she looks just like her pathetic mother."**

"**So what's your plan, Icy?" Stormy asked excitedly.**

"**I am not sure yet," Icy said while watching for Lavia, "I am still thinking."**

"**Quite," Darcy whispered, "here she comes."**

**The Trix watched Lavia as she come out of the kitchen with a plate of cracker and cheese sandwiches. Her fiery red hair was flying in all directions while she skipped into the room. She placed the plate down and looked at Icy with her light blue eyes. Icy looked closely at the eyes and saw a hit of fire in them!**

_**Bingo! So she does have the dragon fire, **_**Icy thought**_**, and it will finally be mine!**_

**Lavia interrupted Icy's evil planning with her innocent voice, "What would you like to drink."**

"**A cold glass of ice water," Icy replied.**

"**Coming right up."**

**Again Lavia left the living room and went back to the kitchen.**

"**Enough of this cute outfit," Stormy replied changing into her witch outfit, "when do we attack?"**

"**Be patient, Stormy," Icy placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.**

**Icy and Darcy changed out of the disguises just as Lavia came back with Icy's water. When she saw them, Lavia jumped back spilling the water.**

"**Who are you and what do you want?" she asked and Icy saw the fear in her eyes.**

"**I am Bloom, the Queen of Sparks," Icy lied, "I am here to bring my daughter, Lavia, home with me."**

"**I am not your daughter. And you're not my mother because her name is Mandy not Bloom," Lavia stubbornly said as she watched Icy stepped closer.**

"**But darling, I am your mother. See."**

**After saying those words Icy changed herself to look like Bloom, Lavia's real mother.**

"**You're the woman I saw in my dreams," Lavia gasped her mouth gawking and her eyes widened with surprise.**

"**Yes, sweetie. You are the heir to Sparks, but I had to keep you hidden from my 'enemy' who was trying to kill you," Icy replied in Bloom's voice.**

"**Who are they?" Lavia asked pointing to Stormy and Darcy who now appeared more royalty.**

"**These are my ladies in waiting who are like sisters to me."**

"**I don't believe you," Lavia hissed through her teeth that are now clenched together.**

"**You must, dear. When you were in Sally's arms, I whispered to you, 'remember me okay honey?"**

**Suddenly the door opened and Mandy walked into the house, she stopped when she saw Icy.**

"**Bloom, what are you doing here?" Mandy exclaimed.**

"**I am here to take Lavia back. My 'enemy' is dead and she is safe."**

"**So soon," Mandy said sadly then she turned to face Lavia, "Lavia I want you to meet your real mother."**

"**My real mother?'**

"**Yes, I am just your protector."**

"**You lied to me," Lavia cried out in anger, "why did you lie?"**

"**To project you from the outside world. Now go back with your mother."**

**Mandy left the room with large tears spilling down her face…**

**Chapter 6**

**Icy went to Lavia and said, "Are you ready to come home with me, darling?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

**All four of them strolled outside then swiftly Icy grabbed Lavia's arm and Lavia gasped as Icy's long nails pierced her skin. Icy changed back into her normal cruel self.**

"**Ladies, the dragon fire is ours," Icy laughed wickedly, "and now Lavia, you are mine."**

**Lavia started to scream for help, but it was too late…**

"**I will rule," Icy exclaimed, "Sparks and the dragon fire is mine!"**

**Then all three: Stormy, Darcy and Icy dragged Lavia toward their secret layer laughing evilly.**


End file.
